


how to love a mortal

by XtaticPearl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, fic ideas, gods and mortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: When the immortal falls in love with a mortal, how do they do it?





	how to love a mortal

_Fleetingly:_ They do not offer you fidelity, nor notice for a lifetime. You are never let down from the framed walls and are but there to offer when you are asked for. Watch in silence. 

  
_Disenchantedly_: Why did you pair them beside you on your frozen throne? You made your expectations from turbulent fires to warm your unchanging stillness. Did it run you dry? Did you try again to hold the flames? You burn your fingers on their sins. 

  
_Pitifully_: Must the crown be banished for the knees to rest? You beg and plead and fall from grace but know not what follies your half-chewed pride would bring forth for all those you forsake in their wake. 

  
_Uproariously_: The heavens and its hells hear what you choose to say with bolts instead of bouquets. You are an upturned river, and your course brings torrents. You bleed out thunder when you meet them. 

  
_Compassionately_: The scrapes on ageing skin and bones you cannot break unlike their heart, you heal them and yourself. Is there a balm like them, a boon like this, a hand meant to curl through your halo like them? You bask in their shadowing warmth. 

  
_Preposterously_: They must live while you could die. Where have the rules of time been ignored but only in love?

  
_Resignedly_: Yes, you are theirs, whenever they choose you back. You await their grace, as cursed celestial divination. 

  
_Absolutely_: They have seen other Gods, they have worshipped on altars you do not see, but you will still choose bitter oblivion when they come to light your hearth. 

  
_Ordinarily_: How do you not wish for another dawn when the dusk brings only their dreams? 

  
_Repeatedly_: Abandonment aches you both but you are of perfect memory and know how this goes. And yet you will write the story again, in dreadful detail with every note. 

  
_Maliciously_: Is hope as pure as it was created to be? You know better, and yet you will burden them with it because you cannot offer a more merciful blessing. 

  
_Absently_: They must not know your depth until they cannot know it any longer. You love alone and thus they aren’t yours. 

  
_Fatally_: You are an anomaly in their path and you will be their destruction. You love and love and lie in wait of what you refuse. 

  
_Determinedly_: Hold that palm a little tighter, kiss that nightmare a little stronger; maybe if you were as mighty for them as they see you as, they might be your immortal destiny. 

  
_Humanly_: You were a fool the day you met them. And they loved you despite that, inspite of that, because to be theirs is to be as them. 


End file.
